


OC Chyna's Intro (Her POV)

by CocoaFlower21



Series: My Sometimes They Come Back Fanfics [4]
Category: Sometimes They Come Back (1991), Sometimes They Come Back - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Sometimes They Come Back (1991) - Freeform, Stephen King - Freeform, gifted, special gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: My OC Chyna tells it all, about her backstory and gift.





	OC Chyna's Intro (Her POV)

You know how people are just gifted with some things, like at singing, dancing, writing poetry, painting or whatever?

Well, I'm pretty much one of those people, BUT my special gift isn't any of those things I listed.

Nope! It's Hockey!

HAHA! Nah! I'm just messing with you guys! I suck at sports! Never been good at them, even at the ones that I like to play.

Okay, let me stop being a little goofy for now.

But yeah, Don't get me wrong, I love doing some of those things I listed but I'm not gifted at any of those things, I actually have the gift of talking to the undead.

Yep! You guys heard right! I can talk to the supernatural! You know, like ghosts, vampires, gnomes or whatever, you name it!

How rude, allow me to introduce myself, My name is Chyna Jade Florez, I'm 15 years old (Going on 16), I was born and raised in the small town of Charm in Ohio with my Mami and Papi (they're divorced now but they're still good friends) and my younger twin Hermano and Hermana (That's spanish for Brother and sister by the way). As you just saw right now, Me, my brother and sister are all Afro-Latinx, my papi is Puerto Rican and my mami is African American.

Anyways, You see, I was born with this gift and it started to develop when I was about seven, it's been passed down from my dad's side from many generations. They've had a history of fighting or helping the undead with whatever what was going on with them. I don't know about you but I think that's a pretty damn cool thing to have, but I know it also has a downside to that too.

I know most of my family members on my dad's side have been looked at as "freaks" in society because of it, even if one of them didn't get the gift or had it and decided to kept it a secret. All they know is that if your last name is "Florez", they'll KNOW what you can do and what you have, but for some reason, they think we'll hurt them when in reality all we do is help, stop or talk to the undead, it's not like we can summon them and sicc them on people for some kind of revenge or anything. Not all of us were like my great-uncle but I won't be going into that since he's been disowned by his family because of what he did.

At least some people know we aren't like him though and know we only use our gift for good and not evil. So that's good.

When I turned twelve, I really helped some undead folks (Yes, I said "folks" they're people too) and you know, it actually felt natural and just right, I loved that feeling of having heart-to-heart conversations with them. Sometimes I have to put my foot down if they aren't listening to me when I tell them the cold hard truths and they don't like to hear it but I'm not gonna just sit there and sugarcoat it for them! That always rubs me the wrong way.

So far, most of the undead folks I helped or stopped from wreaking havoc were ghosts, They weren't evil or anything, just either angry, sad or just plain mischievous, annoying and get on my nerves, some would sometimes stop by bedroom window (Creepy, I know) and talk to me or ask for advice.

Oh, and another time, I stopped these garden gnomes that were from taking people's shit from their garden at night. Again, they weren't evil but what they were doing was totally not cool! They told me the reason why they were doing that is because they wanted to make their gnome king, that apparently lived under the ground near the woods, happy. I then understood their motive but told them they shouldn't be in other people's gardens like that and suggested that there were other ways to keep him smiling and in joy, like makeup fun games or sing songs and all that. They eventually listened to me, it worked and they stopped fucking with my neighbor's gardens and I never saw them again, so yeah. That's pretty much what happened.

Sometimes my Papi would take me on his job just to teach and train me, giving me more tools I need on how to deal with dangerous supernatural creatures like werewolves and etc. NOT that I have seen any werewolves in person... yet, but you get what I mean. I gotta admit most of them are undoubtedly scary and most undead folks are difficult to connect to and talk to (some won't let me for different reasons) and are difficult to get rid of so they would stop terrorizing people's residences. My Papi is the professional, that's why it's easier for him to deal with them better, and I'm still kinda stuck in the rookie part of this.

Mami doesn't like the concept of going with him on his job to face dangerous undead folks, which I can understand, she's just being a protective, concerned mother. Sometimes before I go with Papi on his job, she would say to me "Do not let any of those any of those undead creatures know you're scared, they can smell fear on you and that's how they know they're getting under your skin"

And one time she told me "If any of those male undead creatures get fresh with you, you say BACK OFF I like my men human sorry, I'm not interested" and I'm like "Uuugh Mami! I'm not gonna say that, that's embarrassing!". Besides, I'm pretty sure those undead guys aren't really interested in me anyways the way I'm not romantically interested in them.

I wouldn't trade my mother for anything in the world, what would I do without a mother like her? she's the most understanding person I know (I got that trait from her obviously), buuuuut most of her family isn't, I have to tell them A MILLION TIMES that I can't summon ghosts on them. Exhausting and annoying I know. They aren't bad people, they just don't really understand but someday they will hopefully.

My little sister and brother, Aaliyah-Monroe and Isaiah don't really have the gift yet, I'm sure they'll get it when they get a bit older or they might not get them, who knows? Like I said, not everyone on my Papi's side has it. So I don't know to be honest.

I don't really have a huge group of friends but I'm grateful for the two friends that I grew up with and are still friends with me till this day, do they know about my gift? Yep! Pretty much, but they really didn't let that stop them from being friends with me and I'm happy that they didn't.

Am I popular? Nope not really. I mean I talk to folks that aren't even alive or human, what do you expect? Am I considered a "freak" by most people in my school? Yes, Yes I am! But at the end of the day, even If I CAN sicc undead folks on people when they do something I don't like, I won't because I'm not that kind of person and I won't be any better than them if I could. They aren't really worth my time anyways.

Sure I get called "Chyna Freak-rez" and "Freaky Florez" or whatever middle school type name they call me, But so what? guess who doesn't give a f.u.c.k. at the end of the day? This girl right here, writing this intro! Why? I'm doing good DAMN things with this gift and it doesn't take away the facts that me and my family are still good people!

To me, we aren't really freaks but people with a gift! And We're pretty fucking proud of who we are!

Okay, let me just end this riiight here! I really hope you enjoyed that this little backstory of mine that I SPENT HOURS writing and working on! Hehe! Can't wait to share more of my little adventures with you guys later on!

Gotta go! My mom wants me to get to bed because I have school tomorrow!

Ciao everyone!


End file.
